Candy Crush Jelly Saga
| status = Active | website = candycrushjellysaga.com(Official website) CandyCrushJellySaga(Fanpage) }} Candy Crush Jelly Saga, often also called Candy Crush Jelly, is a video game developed by King.com. It is a sequel to legendary , the most popular world-widely known Facebook, iOS and Android game and also sequel of . On August 28, 2015, a soft launch of Candy Crush Jelly Saga was released, just for some countries. On May 26, 2016, Candy Crush Jelly Saga was officially released on Facebook. Gameplay :From Google Play: There's a new player in town, the wiggling, jiggling Jelly Queen and she's here to challenge you to a game of Candy Crush Jelly Saga! Whatever your favorite moves, you better hope they're Jellylicious enough to take on the mighty Jelly Queen. The unstoppably spreadable game! New Candy Crush Jelly Saga is full of delightful new game modes, features and boss battles featuring the Jelly Queen! Playing as Jenny, show off your Jellylicious moves and take turns switching Candies against the jiggling Jelly Queen. Every sweet move will spread more Jelly and whoever spreads the most will win the level! Have you got the moves? There are splendid new Candies, a marvelous new booster and a dreamy treetop world to explore in the Candy Kingdom too! Take on this delightful Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Candy Crush Jelly Saga is completely free to play but in-game currency, to buy items such as extra moves or lives, will require payment with real money. Description of Candy Crush Jelly Saga :From King.com: Jelly is here and it's spreading. Candy Crush Jelly Saga is wonderfully tricky. Enjoy all the sweet candy game play you can handle including new candies and great new features. Can you beat the Jelly Queen? Will you catch those naughty Pufflers? Play now and help Jenny rescue the Yeti! CCJS-Spread the jelly.jpg CCJS-Over 700 puzzling challenges.jpg CCJS-Beware of blockers.jpg CCJS-Explore new worlds.jpg CCJS-Screenshot.jpg CCJS-Level 5.png Level types In Candy Crush Jelly Saga there are six level types exist: *Jelly levels *Jelly boss levels *Puffler levels *Puffler boss levels *Monkling levels *Monkling boss levels Trivia *In version 1.35.3: Now you can express yourself, jelly-style! Be sassy like the Jelly Queen or cool like Cupcake Carl. Candy Crush Jelly Saga now supports sweet Stickers! Tasty animated GIFs within iMessage, available for iOS 10 users only! Gallery Gallery= Candy Crush Jelly Saga Logo.png|''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' logo Candy Crush Jelly Saga Logo string.png|''Candy Crush Jelly Saga'' with string Candy Crush Jelly Saga Loading (horizontal).png|Main screen (horizontal) Canvas comingsoon.png|Coming soon! Notifications.jpg|Notifications Having fun.png|Having fun? Error screen 1.png|Game error Connect loading screen.png|Internet connection No Internet access screen.png|No Internet access |-| App icon= Candy crush jelly saga.jpg CandyCrushJellySaga-appicon.png |-| Miscellaneous= Welcome to Candy Crush Jelly Saga.jpg Candy Crush Jelly Logo Development.jpg|Development of Candy Crush Jelly Saga logo Candy Crush Jelly Saga RED facebook logo.png|Candy Crush Jelly Saga (Play RED) logo Chinese new year 2017.jpg|Chinese New Year celebration (2017) Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stickers cover.jpg|Express yourself, jelly-style! Check out our sassy NEW Candy Crush Jelly Saga Stickers! �� Get them on the App Store for iMessage. Available NOW on iOS 10! --> http://to.king.com/nhKI |-| Video= Candy Crush Jelly Saga - Download now! Candy Crush Jelly Saga- Play (RED). Give life. |-| App screen= ;Version 1 CCJS-Level12.png CCJS-Level14.png CCJS-Level11.png CCJS-Level6.png CCJS-Monkey.png CCJS-Queenturn.png ;Version 2 CCJS-Spread the jelly(2).png CCJS-Play against the Jelly Queen.png CCJS-New Candy Creatures to discover.png CCJS-Play with friends.png CCJS-JennyVSJellyQueen.png CCJS-Level 5.png More Info There's a new player in town, the wiggling, jiggling Jelly Queen and she's here to challenge you to a game of Candy Crush Jelly Saga! Whatever your favorite moves, you better hope they're Jellylicious enough to take on the mighty Jelly Queen. The unstoppably spreadable game! New Candy Crush Jelly Saga is full of delightful new game modes, features and boss battles featuring the Jelly Queen! Playing as Jenny, show off your Jellylicious moves and take turns switching Candies against the jiggling Jelly Queen. Every sweet move will spread more Jelly and whoever spreads the most will win the level! Have you got the moves? There are splendid new Candies, a marvelous new booster and a dreamy treetop world to explore in the Candy Kingdom too! Take on this delightful Saga alone or play with friends to see who can get the highest score! Candy Crush Jelly Saga is completely free to play but in-game currency, to buy items such as extra moves or lives, will require payment with real money. By downloading this game you are agreeing to our terms of service; http://about.king.com/consumer-terms/terms Candy Crush Jelly Saga features: *Over 700 Jellylicious Levels *New Boss Modes *Marvelous game modes including: Spread the Jelly & Release the Pufflers *Tasty new Color Bomb Lollipop booster *Mesmerizing new Candies *Dreamy new treetop world and a host of quirky characters led by the Jelly Queen and her stooges. *Easy and fun to play, yet challenging to fully master *For players that Facebook Connect, there are leaderboards for you and your friends to compare your Jellylicious scores *Easily sync the game between mobile and tablet devices and unlock the full game features when connected to the internet Already a fan of Candy Crush Jelly Saga? Like us on Facebook or follow us on Twitter for the latest news: https://www.facebook.com/CandyCrushJellySaga/ https://twitter.com/candycrushjelly Last but not least, a big THANK YOU goes out to everyone who has played Candy Crush Jelly Saga!